


Nenet Gets Bullied

by OmamThot



Category: Path of Exile (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, Futanari, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmamThot/pseuds/OmamThot
Summary: Nenet instantly comes to regret going on a heist with Gianna. Or rather doesn't come.
Relationships: Gianna (Path of Exile)/Nenet (Path of Exile)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nenet Gets Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Nenet is best girl, so naturally I feel compelled to bully her.

The metal of her heels clinked on the cobbles as she hobbled behind the other woman, desperately trying to keep up. The shady side alley was littered with refuse and the thin line of sky you could barely catch a glimpse of seemed beyond reach. Smoke, waste, and the smell of tightly packed unwashed human bodies swirled in the still air.

This was her first time in Theopolis, and the way they had snuck in and bided for the right time in moldy cellars and abandoned sections of the sewers hadn’t filled her with love for the great jewel of Oriath. This was a special kind of misery only civilization could create.

“Please, Gianna, slow down. I’m not used to this kind of footwear! I fear I might twist an ankle!”

The other woman spun on her heels, her deep emerald dress billowing. She planted her free hand on her hip. The other wiggled Nenet’s leash idly. “Now now, it’s high time you learned to walk in stilettos. It’s an essential skill.”

“I just wish my feet didn’t ache so.”

“It’s the price you pay for looking like pure sex.”

The leash coaxed her back to walking, this at a slightly less torturous pace. But she couldn’t shake her feeling of gloom. This was a bad idea, and it could only end up very badly. “Why did I even agree to this,” she mumbled to herself.

“Well, it was you who opened up to me about wanting everyone to accept you, and what better way to rise in the eyes of thieves and scoundrels than pulling off a daring caper?”

“I… But... It was you who got me started on that third bottle of mead!”

Gianna didn’t bother to answer her.

“This is too risky! Can’t we just call this off?”

“Now now. You know our target is only taken down for maintenance every two years. Do you want to be popular or not?”

“I just wish I didn’t have to do this in this… costume. Surely this can’t be necessary?”

“That’s simply not true and you know it, dear Nenet. We have to nail the smallest detail to sell the story. We won’t succeed if you don’t do your part.”

She would have felt absolutely ridiculous if she wasn’t so ashamed. The only piece of cloth she was wearing was a pair of long strips of red silk attached to the front and back of her belt. The belt hung so low you could see the trimmed tuft of dark pubic hair Gianna had graciously left her with. Only the lack of a breeze guaranteed her any sort of modesty since nothing actually covered her genitals.

The rest of her body was covered in ornate bronze jewellery ranging from arm and ankle bands to an elaborate necklace set with huge pieces of carved amber that doubled as a collar. She actually liked the navel piercing and hoped she could keep it, but there was nothing good about the tinkling things swinging off her aching nipples. Going topless in the already chilly air would have been an ordeal by itself, but now she was constantly aware of how painfully erect her nipples were and how much she had to twist her body with every step to not fall on her face.

Her hair was pulled back into an all too tight ponytail, and her face was hidden by a thin metal grotesque. The eye holes were way too small for her liking and instead of a frightening grimace, her mask had been adorned with a face contorted in erotic delight.

The second-worst part of the entire thing was that while dressing her up Gianna had tightly strapped her arms together behind her back in a bizarre parody of prayer, palms together between her shoulder blades. It was half of the reason she had such trouble walking and why she felt so defenceless and exposed. It forced her to thrust out her chest, allowing anyone a chance to molest her.

Gianna grasped the opportunity as if she had just read Nenet’s mind. She took a firm hold of Nenet’s nipples and ground them between her fingers. Gianna insisted the reason she had taken every opportunity to grope and humiliate her was to prepare her for the performance, but there was a gleam in her eyes that told Nenet there was no way she wasn’t enjoying tormenting her.

The way Gianna worked her nipples hurt, but Nenet had never been a stranger to enjoying pain. She whined piteously, knowing that despite the arousal fogging her head and the insistent throbbing in her groin she wouldn’t be able to act on it. She wouldn’t be allowed to come. Even if she was, she could never allow herself that. Not in this situation.

“Please, Gianna, my ring is feeling really really tight.”

Gianna gave her an enchanting smile, entirely a fabrication. “Oh, it’s supposed to, my dear slave. It’s showtime.”

Nenet felt Gianna touch her mask. An unnaturally small but powerful mechanism set to work. Curved metal prongs entered her mouth and forced her mouth open. Slowly, a whirring mechanism forced her jaws apart, the articulated mouth of the mask parting along with hers.

Gianna reached in and attached a chain to the barbell in her mouth. With a series of clicks, the mechanism forced her tongue out of her mouth. Nenet felt the first dribbles of saliva land on her chest. There were very few ways she could look more like a sex slave, an object of desire displayed as a measure of their owner’s wealth and power.

  


* * *

  


The sound of traffic and the cacophony of voices grew louder. They rounded a corner and the alley spat them onto one of the busy streets. The sensory overload hit her hard, but Gianna’s insistent tugs kept her from stopping or escaping back to the alley.

Even through her mask’s restrictive eye holes, she could see the turning heads and the way they ate up her exposed body. Her skin felt so hot, like the eyes of the crowd were bathing her in searing rays of heat. This was bad. Everyone could see her. Anyone could do whatever they wanted to her if Gianna lost track of her. Or if she just let them.

Her head was spinning. It was even harder to concentrate on walking. Anyone could just part the little strip of cloth and see how aroused she was. What a disgusting, corrupted mutant she was. They’d spend hours defiling her before finally stringing her up.

The squeeze of the ring felt painful. She could feel her pulse pounding against it. More and more blood was trying to squeeze its way in. Maybe if she became aroused enough she’d break the ring and she’d be free. Wait, break the ring? She let out an involuntary whine as she imagined the results of a dimension-warping magical device failing catastrophically while still on her body.

She realized they had stopped in front of a building. Gianna was talking to someone. A Templar clerk, flanked by two enforcers. Gianna was looking stunning and regal in her elaborate high society dress. The mask covered Nenet’s ears, so she had trouble following the conversation.

She yelped as a pair of fingers slipped under her loincloth and parted her cheeks. They quickly found her asshole. It was still slick from the oil enema Gianna had given her, and the fingers slipped in effortlessly. She whined and writhed as the fingers twisted in her.

Globs of her own spittle landed on her breasts as she tried to escape the intruding digits. She moaned in dismay as she heard the men and Gianna laugh. She hoped her disappointment wasn’t audible when Gianna’s fingers pulled out of her ass.

Coins exchanged hands. She saw one of them tear a strip of paper, then another and hand them to Gianna. Tugs of the leash guided her into the huge, dimly lit building.

  


* * *

  


“And this here, they claim, is Tukohama’s right testicle. Look how shriveled it is! I bet they just left a few dozen bull testicles to dry out in the sun and put the worst one of the bunch in a display case after lacquering it.”

Nenet tried to speak, but the gurgling, throaty sounds she produced were nothing like speech. This was the twelveth display Gianna had dragged her to and she seemed to be taking great pleasure coming up with her own stories for the curios the Reliquarians had painstakingly recovered, restored and put on display.

The problem was that while squeezing her into this whorish slavegirl outfit and parading her on the streets of Theopolis had done a great job of keeping her aroused, the dusty interior of the Reliquary and the endless queue of exotic remains, works of sculpture and cultural artifacts stolen from the dead hands of other peoples were having the exact opposite effect on her. And no matter what, she couldn’t afford to stop being aroused. Try as she might, squeezing her thighs until they almost cramped did nothing and she effectively had no hands.

Gianna was either oblivious to her plight or feigning it. She knew they had to loiter around the drop point until the rest of the team had done their part, but she was growing desperate. If she couldn’t get Gianna’s attention, she’d have an accident and they’d be discovered. The thought of getting caught sent a jolt of frustrating arousal down her body. But how long was that going to be enough to keep her occupied?

The clack of hard-soled footwear brought her out of her thoughts. Oh no, people were coming. She twisted carefully to be able to see what was happening without falling over. It was a trio of older ladies, clad in voluminous, frilled dresses and absolutely ludicrous corsets. Their half-cups fought to contain their enormous, jiggling busts as they ambled past them.

T-that took care of that problem. She felt absolutely flushed when she realized all of them displayed a healthy amount of areola. Was that some sort of bizarre Oriathan high fashion? She realized the women were holding closed silk fans in front of their mouths with their left hands. She hadn’t realized Gianna even had one, but she was now holding it open in her left hand.

For some reason, the ladies stopped to strike up conversation with Gianna. She couldn’t concentrate on listening, her nerves were strung to the point that you could play notes with them. The anxiety was bad enough, but she couldn’t tear her eyes off the mountainous display of cleavage. You could get lost in a bust like that and not ever want to find your way out.

Suddenly she realized that all of them were looking at her. The women were appraising her like a bullock on market day. She desperately willed herself to stay still. She wanted to find the nearest hard edge and grind herself silly against it. She was vaguely aware of one of the women asking something from Gianna.

“By all means, ladies,” Gianna replied.

She almost fell over when the women started approaching her, undisguised hunger in their eyes. They descended upon her like vultures, cupping her breasts, twisting and tugging at her nipples, squeezing her buttocks and thighs. One of them took hold of her chin to look in her mouth.

“What fine teeth. How is her tongue? She looks like she can go for hours.”

“My, how firm for a savage. And how delightfully puffy. I could spend days playing with these.”

“Have you ever considered using her as furniture? It’d be such a delight to eat tea from such a setting.”

“The gag is a superb touch. Drooling on her own tits all day seems like such a good way to remind her of her place. Who did you commission to make it?”

Her head swam from the attention, incessant groping and the way the women talked about her like a piece of meat. She had no trouble being aroused enough. The trouble was that she was getting too aroused. She wanted to be touched more. Taken. Used. They seemed like they knew exactly what they liked, and had absolutely no qualms about what their toys felt about it.

She felt her loincloth being pushed aside. A hand was creeping up her thigh. She groaned in anticipation. A fan scraped her thigh as it fell to slap away the hand.

“My deepest apologies, ladies, but I paid an extraordinary sum to have her delivered unsullied from the Vastiri plains. I need to protect my investment.”

The ladies went red with embarrassment, and they spent considerable time apologizing for getting carried away. Nenet had plenty of time to catch her breath and teeter back from the brink.

“Young lady, you must absolutely bring her to Lady Forsythe’s party next week. She’d be the cherry on the cake. Or her cherry on the cake, if we can agree on a sum.”

“I think I might have the time to attend.”

“Please do. I’m dying to try out her tongue!”

Gianna twirled her fan in her left hand. “I think I might do so right now. Do you ladies mind standing guard while I freshen up? I’d hate if a dusty clerk interrupted my fun. They might even confiscate my property.”

The one asking the question snapped her fan shut and opened it again. The rest of the ladies sounded scandalized at the thought of seizure of private property and formed a protective detachment. Nenet thought she saw a familiar face walk away from the ladies restroom, but then the leash tugged at her and she had to concentrate on walking.

  


* * *

  


Gianna triggered the mechanism on Nenet’s mask again, unhooked the tongue chain. The pressure on her jaw eased but the muscles ached when she used them. She wished she could rub at them, but Gianna showed no intention of freeing her hands. She made do with opening and closing her jaw gingerly. It hurt to do so and her tongue felt numb. It took her a few times to produce an intelligible sentence.

“Why did you have to let them touch me?”

“It worked out for the best, Nene. We have to hurry, they’ll discover the switch as soon as the head curator finishes his lunch.” Gianna stood up on the seat to retrieve a small but heavy parcel from the top of one of the water tanks.

“Yes, Tullina timed it perfectly,” she exclaimed and produced a lump of shiny yellow metal. “Looks like they did have the time to clean it. I’ll still disinfect it, though. Never can be too careful.”

Gianna proceeded to rub it with a rag she first soaked in distilled alcohol she smuggled in an ampoule in her shoe. She produced oil from another hiding place and started lubricating it.

“Besides, Nene, I know you’re looking forward to your part of the caper.”

Nenet took in a deep breath. It’d be useless to lie. She’d be found out in a moment.

Gianna pushed aside the loincloth and reached to grab the disc of metal sitting on Nenet’s crotch. She took firm hold of it.

“Please, Gianna, can you do it gently?”

Gianna smirked. “Sorry, Nene, no time.”

Nenet squealed as the disc started separating from her body. A column of tightly squeezed, veined flesh started emerging through the other side. The squeal turned into a ragged pant as she ran out of breath.

It hurt, it felt like half of her body’s blood was being squeezed into an increasingly smaller space. It would burst. It would burst and she’d bleed to death. Why did it have to be so damn tight? Why couldn’t Gianna release her slower? Tears swelled in her eyes and she couldn’t see a thing.

The head of Nenet’s erection popped out of the thaumaturgical contraption that had served as its prison for what had felt like an eternity. It felt sore and so hard she could feel her pulse pounding against its tightly stretched skin. Another ring still hid her balls, and she knew it wouldn’t come off until they had made their getaway.

She sighed. “Couldn’t you really find a one that doesn’t slip off the instant I start to go soft?”

Gianna gave Nenet’s skin-covered cockhead a few firm tugs. “Sorry, you get distracted too easily. You need something to keep you sharp. Or sharper at least.” She pushed the impossible disc-ring into her cleavage with a finger.

“The best way to do that is to dangle the possibility of exposing your enormous dong to all and sundry in front of you. You’re an exhibitionist. You want to be caught.”

She looked away. “That’s not true.” Even as she denied it, her penis pumped out drops of precome into Gianna’s waiting hand.

Gianna brought it to her lips. “You taste like a liar, you little deviant.”

Her mask hid her shame perfectly. It was the one thing she would admit to liking about it.

“Enough dilly-dallying.” Gianna spun her around and started untying her hands.

“Couldn’t you have done this earlier? My fingers are numb, except they’re also getting stung with a thousand needles at the same time. Oww, stop rubbing my hands!”

“As I said, hurry up.”

Gianna deposited the oily lump of precious metal in Nenet’s still sleepy hands. The thing must have been hollow, but it was still tremendously heavy.

“Are you really serious? About smuggling them out in your...”

“Yes, right up my ass. And you’re going to push them up my tush with your long dick, you little anal-obsessed pervert.” Gianna leaned against the toilet seat for support and lifted her dress.

Nenet had dreamed about seeing that well-rounded behind bare. Gianna always flaunted it, dressing in tight pants and taking every excuse to bend over or bump into her with it. She had dreamed about sinking her fingers into its softness. About descending into the cleft to tease her tormentor’s well-trained sphincter in anticipation of filling it with her seed.

Gianna had made no secret about preferring it up the ass. Hell, it was apparent everyone else got to stretch her out on the regular. But not poor Nenet. She had to make do with her hands. But now it would be her turn. Even if she wasn’t going to be allowed to come.

She stared at the heavy lump of metal. “But will it really fit?”

“Stop dithering Nene. You’re going to shove the golden balls of Innocence up my ass, and you’re going to fuck them so deep with your big dick they’re going to tickle my tonsils.”

Nenet swallowed. Her dick swung as it pumped out more precome. A trail was dribbling onto the floor. She raised the thin end of the golden ballsack to Gianna’s behind. The ring was winking at her in anticipation. She started pushing. Her eyes went wide.

“T-there’s so little resistance.”

“Tibbs was a gentleman and helped me limber up. Don’t pretend you didn’t listen in.”

“You’re already so stretched out. I wanted to...”

Gianna groaned. “Keep pushing. Or do you want to tuck to your cock back without wetting it?”

“...No,” she admitted and leaned into it.

Gianna’s hole gave in and the widest part slipped in. Gravity started helping and the shiny golden balls of Innocence disappeared into the darkness of Gianna’s rectum. Tiny shivers shook Gianna’s hips, causing her cheeks to jiggle. Her butthole clenched against the air, unable to fully close. Gods, the gaping hole looked so good.

“Good girl. Now fuck me, you Faridun dickbitch. So hard my butt sucks in air every time I cough. I want to be tasting gold by the time you’re done!”

Nenet took hold of her dick and aligned it with Gianna’s loose fuckhole. She pushed in. There was almost no resistance. Her dick wasn’t thick enough after Tibb’s monstrous girth. Gianna was the only one who could take him in the ass.

She groaned in frustration as her tip touched the still chilly metal in the rectum. She took hold of Gianna’s hips and gave the ass a few exploratory pumps. The metal sunk in deeper, but it felt nothing like she had imagined. It was so frustrating.

“Come on, deeper! Now tell me what’s the most important thing?”

She held back tears. She’d been humiliated and teased all day, kept aroused, and now when she finally got to fuck, it didn’t even feel good? “No coming.” Her voice broke, but she kept pushing obediently.

“Good girl.”

Nenet whimpered. If this was so horrible, why was she still so turned on? Maybe being bullied was just her place in life, and her libido knew its place better than she ever had.

“Keep pushing Nene, it’s almost past the bend. You can’t come now, they could follow the trail of spunk all the way to the harbour.”

Gianna’s breathing quickened and peaked into a rising groan. The balls popped into her colon, followed by Nenet’s glans.

“A little more!” Gianna’s breathing was getting hoarse. “Come on, I’ll fuck you for days when we get back. I’ll convince Tullina to join in! You can watch her taut belly bulge while I suck your balls. You can come down my throat and I’ll suck off her ass juices. Just. Keep. Pushing.”

Even without a tight asshole gripping her shaft, the hot silky embrace of the intestine felt incredibly good. All this goading had gotten her so worked up even a slight breeze could get her to come. But she shouldn’t. She couldn’t. She tried to think of warm, stale mead. Bad choice. Even that was sticky! Coming was all she could think of, of flooding Gianna’s slutty anal tunnel with steaming semen. It would be so good!

A hollow sucking noise interrupted her internal struggle as Gianna’s ass pulled off her twitching penis. Gianna spun around and dug the ring out of her cleavage. Nenet watched in silent despair as the contraption kissed her cockhead, and started swallowing her dick back to nothingness.

As Gianna started binding her hands behind her back, Nenet swallowed tears and cursed herself. Why couldn’t she have just said no?


End file.
